Expanding Swarm
by cronos2chaos
Summary: It must seem like a dream to land in a tv show that you watch, a book that you read, or game that you play. It isn't. Esspecially if things are different. Based on VexMaster's Galactic Imperium and Swarm of War


Author Note:

Merry Christmas to one and all. This is a present from me to you all. tried to get it out earlier but system keeps failing

for those of you who have read VexMaster's Swarm of War and Galactic Imperium you may note some similarities, this is a combination of the two, with his blessing

as always Reviews are encouraged, Constructive Criticisms are wanted and flamers can screw off.

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Starcraft, Warhammer or any real shows/games/manga/movies that appear in this.

* * *

Lights, camera, ACTION!

* * *

Chapter 1: Waking up in Dreamland

I groan softly as I awaken. My mind is in a train wreck. I try to think back to what happened, when I start to notice something wrong with my body.

I open my eyes, but the light... the light was so blinding I had to shut my eyes imminently. My head hurt so much I could hardly think, I try to roll over and curl up, but I find that I can't.

Trying to make sense of the situation, I slowly open my eyes, squinting and bringing my arms to my face, attempting to block out most of the light. When my sight finally returns to me the first thing that I see are my hands... or at least what I think are my hands, they are not the same as they were as when I had blacked out. Chubby and blue were the first descriptions that came to mind, by the feel of my body I had become a blue skinned infant. Attempting to speak got the results of a garbled cry, like that of an child who had yet to learn to speak. I really had, if my sense were not deceiving me, turned into an baby. a... FUCKING... BABY.

No, no. Calm down. I swore after I left Hogwarts that I would stop acting like a stupid, hot-blooded Gryffindork. So what if I was a blue baby.

No, there was more. Looking closer at my hand I see something on the palms. They looked like little holes with teeth, like the mouth of a lamprey. They felt like they were connected to some sort of intestine. I could feel recesses in my cheeks and realize that not all of the blinding sensation comes from the light. I had heat sensing pits, like that of a Pit Viper. Other things that should not be present in a human body were apparent; my brain was as developed as a teenager but will still grow as if I was an infant. I had organs that I wasn't 100% sure of what they did, but could make educated guesses about their purposes, other than redundancy organs...

Blinking rapidly I realize two things, first I had unknowingly cast a diagnostic spell on myself, and second I still had my magic. No, I had my magic core, but I had an additional fragmented core and many other sub cores, the feel of them were changing, becoming my own, but the original feel of them was...

If I was capable, I would have broken down laughing. Instead I released a quiet chilling gurgle. I had stolen the magic cores of Tom and all his followers connected through the dark mark.

Shaking off my amusement, I try to look deeper.

I find myself staring at a mental model of my own genetic makeup in, what I assumed to be, real time.

It was both fascinating and baffling. Never before had I tried to scan my genetic make up, yet there were a few things which are highly concerning.

First off, none of the other Diagnostic spells were capable of giving me the results I was currently focused on. Yes they tend to leave a mental image but they usually transcribed the information, not make a representation. Nothing like this has ever happened before, when I had cast diagnostic spells on myself.

Now the part that was truly concerning. While I don't know much about genetics, I know for certain that what I was looking at should not be mine, it was not even human for that matter. However it would explain the new additions. But that still did not answer what I was.

Vowing to ponder this further I retreat from my mind and decide to test my body a bit. I try and twist my head to see where I was. The reason why things where so blinding in the beginning was there was a single light above me with what I seemed to be heat lamps surrounding it. From the looks of things, I was in some sort of incubator. I conclude that the rest of my motor functions were on par with that of an infant, as the uncoordinated flailing and inability to support my body weight on my limbs.

Hearing voices, I turn my head to the side. They were strangely dressed humans. Speaking in a strange language that sounds similar to the language that I use to cast my spells. They seemed to be referring to not only me, but other incubators that I realize that are around me. From what precious little I could gather, we were some sort of experiment, a weapon of sorts. Designed to be used against their enemy, our only common Genetic donor.

I settled down. Time traveling the world had taught me plenty of lessons, one of them was patience. I would wait. I would watch and listen. I would find out what was going on and what they had planned. Then I would plan. Until then I would act as the others, testing my new body out while not giving away that I was more then the others.

(dream)

We were locked in combat. To the death, we threw everything we had at each other, lethal and otherwise trying our best to end the life of the other.

Duck then lean to the side.

Release rolling wall of fire.

Sidestep spear of ice that pierces through the wall of fire and retaliate with Sectumsempra.

We were surrounded by other duels, the sheep trying desperately to overcome their predators with their overrated honour, nonlethal damage was undone by nearby comrades when their was a lull when the sheep were gawking at the two of us. The only ones that did not loose focus were Mad Eye Moody who took every advantage he got, using everything, spells, environment and potions to lethal effect, even using inherently deadly spells, Dumbledore who had a mountainous defense and a solid offense, aided by his phoenix, and all senior members of the Death Eaters, too focused on taking down as many opponents as possible.

Flip over passing cutting curse and dash within striking range.

Use altered heating charm on sword to melt and cut through conjured metal shield.

Jump back and use explosion from gem grenade to carry me away.

Taking a quick glance around I see that the sheep were loosing, many dead or too injured to continue. The Death Eaters, while not fresh, were in far better condition.

Use a Death Eater as a human shield.

Deploy runic array to buy time.

Begin chant for Anti-Army spell.

Their weakness disgusts me. They think that I have come back to save them all. When this is over I will kill Dumbledore for dragging me here, one way or another. After today they won't know me as the-boy-who-lived. Probably something like the-man-who-slayed. Damned wizards and their damned hyphenated names.

Unleash Doomfyre.

Make tree fall to block Avada Kedavera and try to crush Riddle.

Use short range Apparition to evade banished splinters and chunks of tree.

Most combatants were down; Riddle's inner circle doing their fair of damage to the flaming chickens, while Dumbledore and Moody were doing the same. But the lion's share of damage to both sides came from our duel, stray spells disrupted combat all around us. Everyone was having an easier time evading or blocking the dark and precise magic of Riddle compared to my less lethal but area of effect based magic. Most spells that I use are either very hard to dodge in their entirety such as the cutting curse, a relatively harmless spell that has a devastating secondary effect like my regenerating ice field, or a combination of the two like my Promethiafyre spells.

Attempt to decapitate.

Fail and spun away from retaliation.

Roll behind an inner circle member as I throw a potion grenade.

All things come to an end. It is a simple, hard fact of life. Especially this farce of a battle. We had been fighting for hours, number of combatants were dropping while stamina and magic reserves even more so.

Unleash a regenerating field of ice.

Manipulate it to impale Riddle but is melted.

Electrify puddle that Riddle is standing in, then freeze his legs.

The battle nears it's climax. I've been in enough fights to see the flow of battle. This was ending in my favour.

Use a death eater as a shield to close in.

Strike through the body I'm holding with my sword then banish both toward Riddle.

Summon the sword back to hit Riddle in the back, both as he straitens up and as I close further in.

After so long, after coming so far to complete it, this trice damned prophecy will now be complete. Despite not entering this battle on my terms, it was ending on mine.

Use shield charm to armour fists.

One hand catches an unknown spell as it leaves riddle's wand while the other breaks his jaw and shattering his frozen legs.

Unleash the remnants of Doomfyre on the downed enemy.

I could not help but reminisce about how I got here, from meeting his shade in first year, to learning of Dumbledore's theft and deception, to regaining what was lost to me and escaping, to traveling the world, learning magic and wisdom in every dirt filled, water sogged corner of the world. In fact I was having this great conversation about various physical magic like runes, with a Kitsune who has a particularly sadistic sense of humour.

Satisfaction reigns supreme as I watch while he burns, no Horcruxs to save him this time.

I froze as I felt foreign magic encapsulate me.

I turn and lock eyes with the person that I hated more than riddle.

With triumph in his eyes, as he finishes his incantation, unheard by me as I roar, "DAMN YOU DUMBLEDORE"

(dream end)

I could not believe it. More like I did not want to.

There was unfortunately no denying it, that this was Stargateverse, the reality of Stargate-SG1. And I was a Wraith-Lantean Hybrid meant to be used as a weapon against the Wraith.

I swallow hard. The idea of alternate realities was something that had caught my interest in the Muggle world, having listened to shows as background noise and spent my time in transit in either a spell book disguised as a fiction book, or an actual fiction book; many of my spells have some sort of connection to fiction. It did not tickle my interest but I had more pressing projects to investigate. I had dismissed it as foolish but here I am in a TV show.

No, calm down. It would not do to reveal myself at this time. My Lantean creators underestimate the danger they have let in their midst, they do not comprehend the psychic boost that the dual nature of this body is providing my formidable Legilimency skills, despite them being not as powerful as my Occlumency defenses, a boost to the point where I can't really turn it off. Even still I could easily tune my unyielding Legilimency into a gentle tide, seeping through the cracks in their mental defenses, learning what I could. Plotting, planning for the day that I would escape.

Yet even still fortune seems to smile on me.

Janus, the friend of the base commander had the commander hide one of his more controversial projects; the brother of his time travelling Puddle-jumper, a dimension travelling Jumper. This would be my ticket out.

I have been able to converse with my fellow test subjects. None are like me. They may be Wraith hybrids, but none are like me, they do not share race with our creators and they do not have an inadequate psychic-blocking solitary confinement unit. Many want out though few are willing to come with me.

I have a few worries but they will not be a detriment to the plan.

My test and various other measures I have taken have led to me nearly mastering my body. I understood how it worked and how to fight with my new additions.

All that is left now is to be patient. All that is left is to watch and wait for the right opportunity.

{one year later}

I slowly sit up from my previous position.

New ships had dropped into orbit. This was slightly worrisome, the Lanteans here are more aggressive then I remembered from the show, even still they were loosing to the wraith, not from lack any of trying though.

But never the less I bury my unease as I find out why they are here, the last battle went badly, very badly; the frontline has been pushed within spitting distance from this facility, the scientists were ordered to destroy what they could not take with them, including the Wraith hybrids then turn the place into a trap.

Damn. Damnit all!

We were not ready yet. Unfortunately we had no choice, we had to act now or be killed.

Using my formidable psychic powers I warn my comrades to get ready, that the time has come.

The first step of the escape was to take control of someone in the central control station; right after the com officer finishes her status report I have her unlock and open all enclosures before venting the atmosphere in the control room to prevent any unnecessary interference with out tipping off the fleet that something went wrong.

Standing at the door as it opens I can not help but ask the passing guard "Hello poppet. Nice night for a stroll isn't it?" simply gaping in shock she did nothing as I took what I needed from her before heading to the cell block that held most of my comrades. While they are more aggressive, for all their technological advancement they still can not fight up close effectively, though that may be why they suck so much.

Getting there was easy enough, especially with the guards security card and DNA. Getting them out and to our second destination, somewhat harder and left more bodies; mainly and mostly Lanteans but some of my comrades did not make it. Fortunately for us the remaining experiments were able to tie up the majority of the security guards.

Now comes the significantly harder part; ransacking as much of their research as possible before we get out of here. Fortunately the Puddle Jumper is one level bellow this storage area, in a secret hanger.

"We have as much as we can carry. How do we get out?" the closest Hybrid, Asguard-Wraith, asks. I say nothing as I aim a prototype turret down; five shots before there was a new skylight to the Hanger. "Oh, that works too"

I could not help but contemplate the craft as my comrades descend with their loads, it was certainly bigger then the normal Puddle-jumper, it would not be able to fit through a gate, approximately twice as long and half a size larger it seemed like a troop transport rather then an exploratory craft, coloured gun-metal grey and a sickly brownish green.

I enter the craft to get it running while they go up for a second load. I was very thankful that the controls were similar to the normal Pudle-jumper.

Unfortunately this is the point where things go wrong. The fleet must have wised up that something went wrong. They begin to bombard the station as my comrades descended with their second load. They scramble for the ship, not caring what they dropped. A few even throw their loads to the craft in order to lighten the load but still did not make it, being either crushed or sucked out with the venting atmosphere when the roof of the floor above collapses. I grab the loads that I could and drag them inside.

An explosion rocks the ship, throwing me against the wall. I was officially out of time. I had powered up the ship but haven't had the time to set specific coordinates, and who knows what that power surge did. Yet I could not wait, I would be blown up if I take the time to reset the computer. Grimacing, I lunge at the Reality Jumper console in the middle of the ship and hit the activate button.

No matter what happened I would get my revenge against the Lanteans and Dumbledore, one way or another.

* * *

Well that's all folks.

Not much but it will get better.

Read, review, and have a nice holiday

Merry Christmas and to all a good night.

Published: 25/12/2013


End file.
